


Black Widow Compromised

by AvengTris



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengTris/pseuds/AvengTris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it wasn’t Clint who became compromised but Natasha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow Compromised

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Natasha the First member](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12103) by lokixnatasha. 



The Hawk had been sent on a mission in Dubai where contact with S.H.I.E.L.D. was more or less impossible. In his place to watch Dr. Selvig work was the Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff. When she had first arrived, the doctors had smirked but kept their opinions to themselves. It had infuriated her beyond belief that they saw her 5’2 form as a weakness. But she never showed her irritation, instead she just simply went about her way, watching the doctor work on the Tesseract. 

The day it spiked was the day that Natasha got an odd sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was going to happen and she had absolutely no idea what it was. The entire thing made her uncomfortable and now, more than ever she wished Clint were there, to tell her that everything was alright. That science and magic were the same thing. That they, as humans, stood a chance against the other being that littered the universe.

Fury walked in, his one good eye gleaming with worry and a bit of anger. Natasha straightened her shoulders and went to meet him. “Sir.”

“What happened?” he asked, his voice low and harsh as a whip.

“We don’t know sir, it just came on.” she replied smoothly, used to his anger.

“How did it come on?” Fury glanced around and watched Selvig almost suspiciously.

“No one knows, it just came on. Selvig wasn’t even in the room.” Natasha said. When Fury’s eye snapped back to her she gave a short jerk to confirm.

He grunted in acknowledgement and went over to Selvig and began to talk to him, Natasha walked over to the Tesseract and came to a halt, crossing her arms over her chest. What had Barton said to her before he left? She closed her eyes to remember and repeated quietly, “‘The Tesseract is a doorway to another world, and a door opens from both sides.”

“You think someone else opened it?” Fury’s voice was behind her. 

Natasha’s eyes opened but she didn’t turn to look at him, “Yes.”

Suddenly the ground shook beneath her feet and she stumbled to catch her balance, the Tesseract snapped and fizzed before a beam of energy shot from it and hit a barrier on the other side of the room. A blue cloud sprouted and parted to reveal the night sky and stars and right in the middle was a form covered in blue fire.

With a hiss, the beam cut off and a rush of wind almost knocked Natasha off her feet. She stared wide eyed as a figure rose to a stand, wearing black leather and gold armor. He held a spear with a wicked point in his hand and smoke slowly twirled away from him.

“Sir, put down the spear!” Fury yelled next to her.

The man looked at the spear as though he had just realized he had it, a smile curved his thin lips and Natasha yanked Fury away just as the spot where he’d been standing, exploded. Natasha grabbed her gun and shot at the man, he had already killed five agents and he aimed his spear at her. Natasha ducked and quickly slid under the equipment to the other side.

The man had already killed two more agents. 

Natasha fired at his back while Fury quickly tried to get the Tesseract and escape. The man turned and walked calmly towards her, the bullets hitting his chest and bouncing off without harm. Natasha changed tactic and fired at his head, he raised his staff though and caused it to ricochet to the floor. Before she could do anything else, he grabbed her arm and twisted it. Natasha dropped the gun but went with the twist of her arm. Her feet left the ground and she twisted in the air. 

Her thighs wrapped around his neck and she used her momentum to yank him off his feet and onto the floor. He grunted but was back on his feet in the same amount of time as Natasha, she tried to land a punch on him but he blocked her action. She aimed at his gut but he blocked that too. Then he tried to deliver his own blows, his spear somewhere forgotten on the ground. She blocked each of his blows, but he was incredibly strong and pain shot through her arms as she tried to move them.

The man kicked her in the gut and she flew to slam against the wall, before she could slide down it, he was there holding her up by her throat. He cocked his head and smiled at her, “You have spirit.”

She hadn’t noticed the spear in his hand and was frozen as he lifted it and pressed the very tip against her chest, right over her heart. The tip of the spear was so sharp that it caused a small bead of blood to form under her suit. She looked right into his eyes as it lit up and swirled with blue and transferred whatever accursed magic that it held, into her heart and mind.

Natasha shuddered violently, her eyes falling closed and when they opened again, they were bright blue. Loki smiled menacingly, Natasha responded with her own wicked smile.


End file.
